Is This Really Happening
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Lily Luna has just found out that she's dying due to some defect in her heart. The first person she tells, amazingly, is Scorpius Malfoy. What she doesn't know is Scorpius loves her. Can she fall in love before Death comes to take her away?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I'm sure these are getting old, but I had to do one. Just one. I promise. Reviews are nice and greatly appreciated.<em>

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter sat on the couch of her small flat in Diagon Ally, staring at the floor. She was trying to process what the healer at St. Mungo's had told her. How could she be dying? Just a few months ago, she was healthy as a horse and had her whole life ahead of her. Now, she was told that something was wrong with her heart, and she could pass away any minute. Why her? Why now? She had just graduated from Hogwarts and was looking forward to being an Auror like her father.<p>

Her father. She would have to tell him and her mother, as well as her five uncles and the rest of the family. Her father would be so heartbroken. She was the only girl out of two brothers.

Oh, Merlin, she had almost forgotten about James and Albus. How would they react to the news that she was slowly dying? They were her best friends and body guards, aside from Scorpius Malfoy.

_Oh, Merlin, please, don't make me tell Scorpius!_

She would never admit it to anyone, but she had a secret crush on the son of her father's childhood enemy. Scorpius was different from his father. She knew he cared for her deeply, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her that she felt about him. She dreaded having to tell him that she was dying. He would probably laugh in her face and say she was crazy. He would try his damn best to give her hope.

Hope. That's what she needed. Hope that she would have enough time to get married, start a family, maybe even hold her grandchildren. She wasn't going to push the envelope and hope that she wouldn't die, but she could at least hope for enough time to fall in love.

She turned her head as the floo roared to life. Her heart clenched as a tall, lean built boy with pale hair stepped from the green flames.

"Scorpius," she exclaimed. "I didn't expect you!" A playful smile crossed his face.

"That was the plan," he chuckled. His face dropped very quickly. "Lily, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." She bit her lip as he sat next to her. How was she going to tell him? She had hoped that she would have a few days to plan this out, but now that he was here, she couldn't not tell him.

"I don't know how to say this, Scorp," she whispered, trying to hold back the wave of fresh tears, "and I guess there's no easy way to say it." She took a deep breath, then looked into his silvery eyes. "Scorpius, I'm dying. There's something wrong with my heart, and the Healers can't figure out what it is." He stared at her.

"Lily, please tell me you're joking," he pleaded. She shook her head. "Why? Lily, you've just graduated. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Had," she corrected. "Now I don't know how much time I've got." He shook his head slowly.

"This can't be happening," he muttered. "Lily, this can't be. It isn't fair!"

"Don't you think I know that," she half-sobbed, standing up and pacing the floor. "I've thought of every way they could be wrong, but they aren't! I wish they were! I wish I could guarantee another seventy years or so for myself, but I can't! I might not ever get to meet my grandchildren! I might not ever get to have children of my own!" She stopped as her emotions overwhelmed her, tears flowing freely down her face. "I might not ever get the chance to fall in love, Scorp." She saw him stand, and before she could blink, he had his arms around her.

"It's okay, Lily," he soothed. "I'm here. You'll fall in love soon. Just don't worry about it and live each day like it might be your last."

What Lily didn't know was that Scorpius was a mess of emotions as well. He was hurt because he could loose his best friend any day now, angry cause she deserved to live for a hundred years or more, and regretful cause he might not get the chance to tell her that he loved her. He knew his father probably wouldn't approve of her, but he didn't care anymore. Just cause her father was the one and only Harry Potter didn't mean a single thing to Scorpius. Lily was everything he could ever want in a wife; kind, caring, feisty, and overall beautiful.

Now he faced loosing her to the cold grip of death.

* * *

><p><em>I know, it's short. But, if you review this chapter, the next one will be long and heartfelt, and might make you cry. Reviews are like Viagra; they make everything much, much better. ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I compared reviews to Viagra. Spur of the moment thing.<em>

_This chapter will be a bit more heart felt. Scorpius will prove to be very much different that his father. I'm sure you guys won't mind one bit, though. And Draco will be present in this fic, seeing as he is Scorpius's father._

_So sit back, enjoy, and, if you like what you read, review._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Scorpius stepped into the library of Malfoy Manor. He had stayed with Lily until she had calmed down enough to enjoy his company.<p>

It didn't stop the pain in his chest though.

He stood still and silent for a moment, trying to control the mess of emotions. He had hidden his feelings about the news to the best of his abilities. He didn't want to cry in front of her. She didn't need to see him so upset. His whole body trembled as he stood.

_This isn't fair! She's just barely 18!_

He grabbed a bowl off the near-by table and flung it as hard as he could across the room. When he didn't hear the expectant sound of porcelain shattering, he turned to see his father, Draco, standing in the door, the bowl hovering just inches from him.

"Is something wrong, Scorpius," he questioned, softly closing the door. The younger man shook his head furiously. "Don't try and lie to me, son. I can tell when something's the matter." Scorpius looked away, hoping his father would drop the subject. "Please, Scorpius. Just talk to me. That's all I ask." He took a few deep breathes, giving himself enough time to plan his words carefully.

"It's my friend, Lily," he began, his voice choked. "Something's wrong with her. She says the Healers can't do anything about it." He could see Draco sit in one of the arm chairs.

"She's slowly dying," he whispered. Scorpius nodded. "You've grown fond of her, haven't you?"

"You tell me," Scorpius half shouted, lifted his eyes to meet his father's. "She's my best fucking friend!" His father's sympathetic gaze threatened to destroy his composure.

"Son, why don't sit down and try to talk about this," Draco offered quietly.

"Talk about what? She's dying! What is there to talk about?"

"Maybe the fact that you won't admit your feelings?" Scorpius looked away again. "I'm not an idiot, Scorp. I've been where you are, but different circumstances. Sit down and talk." He did as he was told, accepting defeat. Tears blurred the edges of his vision. "How long have you felt this way about her?"

"Since fifth year," he answered. "She was only a third year, but I knew then that I liked her." Draco nodded.

"Her last name is Potter, is it not," he inquired. Scorpius nodded. "What is it about her that you like?" A smile flashed across the 20-year-old's face.

"Well, she's beautiful," he began. "She's smart, witty, and the best friend a guy could ask for. She's feisty, like her mother, yet works well under pressure." A rogue tear fell down his face. "She's the perfect balance between ambitious and realistic, she doesn't mind listening to me gripe about my so-called friends, and she always has a solution to any problem." Draco nodded slowly.

"You love her, son," he intoned. "And from what you've said, I can see why." Scorpius began to tremble again.

"This isn't fair, Dad," he half sobbed. "She's barely eighteen. She deserves to live for a hundred years or more." A smirk tugged at the corners of the older man's mouth.

"I thought the same things about a girl I used to know." Scorpius's blond head snapped up. "Her name was Pansy Parkinson. I had known her since we were very, very young. We dated for a while in school, but I knew I would never love her. I was still quite fond of her." The room grew quiet.

"What happened to her," Scorpius asked cautiously. Draco cleared his throat.

"After the war, I had went to try and find her. Her parents had been killed in the midst of battle, and she had no where to go. I was going to offer her a room here in the manor." He stared at the Venetian rug below their feet. "I found her bleeding from deep gashes all over her body. I had started to attempted to heal her, but she wouldn't let me. She just wanted me to stay there and watch her die." Scorpius could see the sorrowful glint in his father's grey gaze. "She would have been eighteen in five days."

"Damn," Scorpius breathed. "Why did you listen to her?"

"Cause I didn't know what else to do," Draco responded. "I panicked, like you're doing right now, and I listened to the only person giving instruction. Sometimes I wonder who'd she be today if I had just healed her to the best of my abilities and got her some help." Their eyes met, and Scorpius could tell his father was reliving the painful memory in his head. "Don't let her slip away without telling her how you feel, son. You'll never forgive yourself if you do."

"But how do I tell her," Scorpius questioned, almost pleadingly. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Draco smiled.

"Right now, just figure out how to tell her. She needs to know that someone aside from her family cares deeply for her." Another tear fell down the younger man's face.

"But how, Dad? She's so perfect in every way, and no matter how hard I try, I can't find the right words."

"Then show her. Be there every day for her, and when the time is right, simply say it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>You guys rock! You really do! *hugs*<em>

_I figured Draco would have a more gentle approach to parenting, seeing as Lucius wasn't the most affectionate father. And Scorpius needed his father's advice and sympathy in this situation._

_The deal with Pansy Parkinson. I had read somewhere that her birthday was in October, so if Draco spent a good few months searching for her, she would have almost been 18 by the time he found her._

_Anyways, here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy, and if you like it, review if you want._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Lily sat at the small table in her kitchen. She had already broke the news to her family, who all had very drastic reactions. Harry, her father, and her older brother Albus had both given her a hug, while her mother, Ginny, simply sat on the couch and cried. James had thrown a lamp across the room, which lead to a huge fight between him and their mother. Her father had escorted her home and sat with her in her flat. She could tell he was upset, but wasn't going to push the issue. She simply wanted to enjoy the time she had with him.<p>

_I might not get this chance again._

She grabbed a Muggle notebook and a Muggle pen. It would be much better than a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Ten things to do before I die_

_1. Go to an amusement park in Muggle London._

_2. Fly in an airplane._

_3. See the ocean and climb a lighthouse._

_4. Go on an African Safari._

_5. Swim with dolphins._

_6. Ride a horse at full speed._

_7. Watch the sunset on the water._

_8. Save the life of a homeless dog or cat._

_9. Go on a romantic date in Paris._

_10._

She stopped. She knew number ten would have to be the most important thing, but given the time that might not be there, everything seemed important. If only she could put her finger on what was most important...

* * *

><p>Scorpius stepped out of the floo and into the small flat. He spotted Lily seated at the table in the kitchen, and almost panicked until he saw her back gently rise with her breathing. He made his way to her side and gently combed her hair out of her face.<p>

"You're going to be the death of me, Lils," he muttered. His eyes wandered to the strange book she had been writing in.

_Ten things to do before I..._

_Dammit, Lily, why?_

He still could not accept that his best friend and love interest was dying. Just the thought of having to live without her choked him up. Even with his father's advice on how to deal with what will be his future, he still could not grasp the concept of life without her. He examined the list again, a smile playing at his lips.

The last number was blank. It would be the most important on the list. He gently pulled the odd-looking quill from her hand and filled in the last number.

"Just for you, Lily-bug," he whispered, his gaze lingering on her face.

She looked so peaceful in that moment. A soft smile on her lips, her dark red locks making ringlets on the table, her perfect complexion glowing in the soft light. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful, and that she couldn't possibly be comfortable. He tenderly lifted her in his arms and carried her to the small bedroom. Without thinking twice, he laid her on the bed and covered her with a small, knitted blanket, no doubt made by her grandmother. He laid next her, hoping he wouldn't wake her up.

"You're beautiful, Lily," he murmured. "Absolutely beautiful. Always have been, to be honest." He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I love you, Lily. I don't know if you know that, but I do. I have for a while now." He took a deep breath as his emotions threatened to take control again. "I don't want to imagine life without you. I don't want to accept that I might be loosing you." He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow, Lils. I don't want to leave your side, but Mum wants me home for dinner." He stood and stared at her from the doorway.

_This isn't fair._

* * *

><p><em>Dum, dum, duuuum!<em>

_So, what do you guys think Scorp wrote to finish the list? I want your input!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I see you guys are liking this. I only got one guess as to what Scorpius wrote. But I won't tell. :)<em>

_This chapter, we'll get to see how the Chosen One and the rest of the family is handling the news that his daughter is dying. This might be the chapter where you guys get mad at me. Even if you are, sit back, read, enjoy, and if you want, review or vote in the poll on my profile._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Harry walked through the front door of the house and flopped onto the couch. He had tried so hard to focus on the work before him, but his mind kept wandering to Lily. His daughter, his little girl, was dying. Something was wrong inside, and now he was going to loose her. He just felt so lost, so confused. He was suppose to pass first, not her. Not his baby girl.<p>

_After we tried for so long._

He felt a lump form in his throat just as Ginny walked in. She had began to open her mouth, only to close it back and sit down next to him.

"Thinking about Lily," she whispered questioningly. He nodded. "I've been thinking about her all day." He turned to see her eyes were red and puffy.

"It's not fair, Gin," he began hoarsely. "She's the youngest. Why couldn't it have been me?" Ginny's hand closed around his.

"I've been asking myself the same question, Harry," she soothed. "Bill, Fleur, George, and Angelina are all upset about it as well."

"So is Ron," he responded. "I told him as we left work. He almost started crying right there." She nodded.

"I don't know how she plans on telling Mum and Dad," she stated. "Mum is going to be so heartbroken." Harry wiped a tear away as it fell down her face.

"Don't cry, Ginny," he comforted. "Your mum will be doing enough of that as it is." She let out a soft, sad laugh.

"Mum cried when Fred died," she muttered. Harry nodded.

"She cried when we got married," he pointed out. She giggled.

"And when the kids were born," she laughed. He quickly sobered up.

"Now she'll have to watch as one of them dies," he half sobbed. Ginny put her arm comfortingly around him, and he finally surrendered to his emotions. "Why, Ginny? After we tried so hard to have a girl, why is it now that she'll be taken away from us?" Ginny tried desperately to sooth him as his body shook with sob after sorrowful sob. All he could think of was what he could have possibly done to deserve this kind of punishment.

While Harry sat, broken and confused, Albus and James watched from the stairs. They had spent the past few days thinking that their kid sister had only been joking. Seeing their father, the strongest person they knew, break down and cry like this made everything more real. Albus turned and walked up the stairs quietly, followed by James. They both retreated to James's room and closed the door.

"She's really dying," James stated, breaking the silence. "Our baby sister is really going to die."

"James, don't," Albus cut in softly. "I don't want to think about it." He really didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to accept reality. He didn't want to think about the fact that he would have to help bury his baby sister. He didn't want to accept that she might not be there to help him find the right woman, or baby sit his future children.

"Albus, we have no choice," James snapped. "We can't ignore it or act like it isn't happening! Our sister is going to waste away before our eyes and there's nothing Mum or Dad can do about it!" Albus looked up to see that James was crying. "She's leaving us, Al, and not because she wants to. She won't be there when we get married, start families of our own."

"Don't say that," Albus began. "We don't know how much time she has left. She might be able to be there for all that." He stopped when he heard soft, choked sobs from James.

"Al, I just can't," he responded hoarsely. "I can't live hoping for the impossible." Albus simply stared at his eldest brother. His mournful words sent a hundred questions spinning in his head.

What if Lily did pass away before they got married? What if they woke up to find that she had passed during the night? What if she died alone, without ever knowing how much she meant to them?

What if the two of them never got the chance to say goodbye?


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Aw! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, despite how sad it was. *hugs*<em>

_This chapter will reveal what Scorpius wrote to finish Lily's list. You guys were close, but still no bingo. Sit back, read, and enjoy. More Scorpius fuzziness to come._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Scorpius stepped into Lily's flat. He had gotten her owl saying to meet her there, and was wondering what she could possibly want to speak with him about. He smiled when he spotted her walk from her bedroom, two suitcases in hand.<p>

"Planning a trip, Lils," he questioned with a laugh. Her smiled melted his heart, and he had to fight the urge to kiss her.

_Merlin, she's beautiful._

"Yeah, I figured I should get started with my list," she answered. "Speaking of, did you come by the other night?" He shook his head.

"No, I hate to say it," he lied. "Mum wanted me to help her with dinner. Why do you ask?" She reached for the book from the other night, and he began to pray that he had done a good enough job at copying her handwriting.

"I had fallen asleep trying to write down a list of ten things I'd like to do," she began. "I don't remember finishing the list, but the next morning, I awoke in my bed, with the list finished." She held it out to him, and he gently grasped it and read over the list.

_1. Go to an amusement park in Muggle London._

_2. Fly in an airplane._

_3. See the ocean and climb a lighthouse._

_4. Go on an African Safari._

_5. Swim with Dolphins._

_6. Ride a horse at full speed._

_7. Watch the sunset on the water._

_8. Save the life of a homeless dog or cat._

_9. Go on a romantic date in Paris._

_10. Say yes._

"That's definitely your handwriting, Lils," he responded. "Maybe you don't remember cause you were too tired at the time." She nodded, and he could see the gears turning in her head.

"That's a possibility," she murmured. Then she smiled. "I just thought that it would have been pretty nice if you had filled it in for me." Her words hit him like a weight, and he cursed himself for lying to her.

"So, it's off to Muggle London," he asked, trying to change the subject. She nodded.

"Aunt 'Mione is going to give me enough Muggle money to pay for anything we need in the Muggle world," she answered. "You wouldn't happen to know what 'say yes' means, do you?" He shook his head.

"Nope," he lied again, "not a clue. I'm sure once the time comes, you'll know what it means, Lily." He closed the book and handed it back to her. A shot of something akin to electricity ran through him as her fingers brushed his.

_Did she feel that, too?_

He shook his head slightly as she turned away. There's no way she could have felt that. She could never love him, no matter how kind he was to her. He was the worst match for her, yet his heart ached whenever she wasn't near.

_She could never love me. Every other girl in the Wizarding world would chase her away._

_But she's perfect for me._

_Her father would never let her be with me._

_Maybe Dad can talk to him._

"Scorp?" Her soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he met her gaze. "Are you okay?" He forced a smile.

"Just trying unsuccessfully to imagine life without you," he lied, for the third time. He could feel a lump form in his throat, and he cursed himself for hiding his true thoughts from her. He could talk to her about everything but love and her impending death. Why was it so hard for him to say those three little words?

"Aw, Scorpius," she soothed, wrapping her arms around his torso. "It'll be just fine. I promise it will." He returned the embrace and held her closer than ever.

"Lily, you're my best friend," he whispered. "When you first told me that something was wrong, I thought you were joking. Now, though, with each day that passes, it becomes more real." Her arms tightened around him.

"I know," she murmured. "James and Albus thought I was joking as well. It wasn't until Daddy broke down and cried that they realized I wasn't joking." He pulled away and forced another smile.

"At least you know that they'll miss you," he pointed out. She smiled a bit.

"Scorpius, I don't want to do this alone," she stated softly. "I don't know if I can. James and Albus are already with the Auror program, or I would ask them." He held up a hand to stop her.

"Lily, you know I'll do anything you ask," he answered. "I'll head home, pack my bags, and meet back up with you tomorrow morning. Sound good?" Her smile grew, and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I knew I could count on you, Scorp," she praised, her voice choked. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

_If only I could count on myself._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>It's time to bury the hatchet! Draco and Harry are about to come face to face to have a father-to-father talk! This might change many things along the way, but, then again, it might just make things worse.<em>

_Sit back, enjoy, and, if you like, leave a review._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Harry sat at the small table in the cafe, waiting for his "guest" to arrive. He had recieved a letter from Draco Malfoy, suggesting that the two of them meet up for lunch on Harry's day off to have a civil conversation. Harry, of course, was suspicious of what Malfoy's intentions were, but agreed to it anyway. His suspicious thoughts still couldn't stop his sorrow for Lily. He should have already accepted that his daughter was dying with every breath she took, but he couldn't. She was his world, and he had spent so many years dreaming of how beautiful she would become.<p>

Of course she would be beautiful. Lily looked just like Ginny, who, ironically, looked just like his mother, Lily Evans Potter. He had hoped that he would be able to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day.

All of that changed when she told him, as well as Ginny, Albus, and James, that she was dying.

Harry began to tremble. He just couldn't accept it. She would never know how much she really meant to him.

_Why her, of all people? She would never hurt anyone. Why does she have to die?_

He was pulled from his thoughts as Malfoy sat in the seat across from him.

"Malfoy," he greeted, his voiced laced with sadness. He didn't mean to wear his heart out on his sleeve, but he was too emotionally exhausted to care anymore.

"Potter," Malfoy responded. "I heard about your daughter. I'm deeply sorry, Potter." Harry shook his head.

"I think the whole Wizarding world knows by now," he muttered. "You can't possibly be here to discuss my daughter's predicament."

"I wish I could say I wasn't," the blond replied, "but it has just as much to do with my family as it does yours." Harry lifted his eyes to meet the steel grey gaze. "It seems that my son has taken quiet a fancy to your daughter." The Gryffindor knitted his brows together.

"How so, Malfoy," he questioned. The Slytherin sighed.

"The day he found out about... this," he began, "he came home, clearly confused. I had to pry the truth out of him after halting the flight of a very heavy glass bowl." Harry stiffled a laugh. "I've never seen him so worked up about anyone like he is about your daughter." Their eyes met, and Harry noticed, with a start, that Malfoy's were shimmering with tears.

"He's my only son, and it kills me to see him like that." Harry nodded.

"This is tearing him apart," he wondered aloud.

"What do you say we bury the hatchet, for their sakes," Malfoy pleaded. "The last thing either of them need is for us to bicker like school kids, her especially." Harry pondered the idea, weighing the pros and cons in his mind.

On one hand, Scorpius wasn't that bad of a kid. He was a Gryffindor, like Lily, and seemed to be much different than his father was. He clearly cared about Lily, and she needed someone closer to her age that could keep a cool head through all of this. James and Albus were just as emotionally unstable as Harry, and her cousins would be just as useless. Maybe Scorpius would be just want Lily needs.

On the other hand, his father was Harry's childhood enemy. What if Malfoy was lying just to trap Lily into a relationship as a way of getting back at Harry? What if Scorpius was much, much different behind closed doors? What if Harry put her in an abusive situation?

If that was the case, then why was Malfoy on the verge of tears? Harry has only seen the blond cry once, and even then it was only for a few seconds. He knew, though, that a Malfoy would never want to be in such a vernerable position if they can avoid it.

_He means what he says. Do it for Lily._

Close to tears himself, Harry looked into the eyes of the slimmer man.

"She needs someone who can keep a cool head," he whispered, his voice choked. "Her brothers and cousins are useless right now. If you can guarantee that he won't hurt her, I'll let go of the past." A smile tugged at the corners of Malfoy's mouth.

"He couldn't if he tried," he answered. "I don't know if she knows, but he's wrapped around her finger. All she has to do is say jump, and he will." Harry couldn't hold back the smile.

"She'll figure it out. In her own good time."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Now that Harry and Draco are outta the way, time to start the list. What happens when a young Pureblood wizard mingles with Muggles for the first time? Complete insanity!<em>

_So, sit back, read, enjoy, and if you like, review._

_Love always,_

Avoline

* * *

><p>Lily smiled as she stepped out of the small hotal room. She and Scorpius had made it safely to Muggle London, and after getting settled into their rooms, had planned on going to an amusement park. She was nervous, and had asked her aunt Hermione what would be appropriat to wear.<p>

Which is how Lily wound up in knit shorts and a t-shirt.

She turned just as Scorpius stepped out of his room. She surpessed a laugh at his outfit.

"Don't even giggle," he muttered. "You're the one who said this would be best."

"I never said it had to be bright orange and yellow," she shrieked, falling over with laughter. She was met with his signature glare. "I'm sorry, Scorp. You wanna try and transfigure it to a different color?" He nodded curtly and darted back into his room.

_He didn't really look that bad. Those colors just didn't go with his hair!_

Since when did she care about what went with his hair? She had always felt that he looked best in mostly black or darker colors. She also felt that he looked stunning in one of his many suits...

She shook her head. He probably never noticed what she wore, even when she showed up at the Yule Ball with one of the Scamander twins. She was a simple, unattractive red-head who would never get a chance with someone like Scorpius. He was smart, handsome, rich, and the most loyal person she knew. He could have any woman in the Wizarding world, and the Muggle world if he so wanted. Why would he be interested in her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he stepped back out. He had changed the colors to a dark grey and black, which suited his complexion just fine. She couldn't hold back the smile.

"That looks better," she said softly. He smiled, and she felt a pang of hurt in her chest.

"Thanks, Lils," he answered. "Lets go to this amusement park or whatever the hell and get on with it so I can get back in some real clothes." She giggled and lead him towards the exit. "You nervous?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I've never been to one, and it's been years since Aunt 'Mione has been to one. I don't really know what to expect." She felt an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Lily," Scorpius soothed. "I'm right here. I've never been to one either, so this will be a first for both of us." She smiled and hugged him around the middle.

"I know," she responded. "That's why I'm glad I've got you here."

* * *

><p>"If you EVER get the bright idea to do that AGAIN, I will PERSONALLY hex you to OBLIVION!"<p>

Lily laughed as she ran from her companion. They had just left the amusement park, and he was both terrified and furious. She swiftly opened the door to her hotel room and darted in. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to shut the door before he got his foot in it.

"Scorpius," she shrieked as he tackled her onto the bed. She giggled as she fought him away, but he was built just like his father, and before she knew it, she was pinned under him, his hands wrapped around her wrist. She opened her eyes to meet his.

"I'm serious, Lily," he chuckled. "That was the most terrifying thing I have ever done, and I never wanna do it again!" The laughter ceased as both of them realized what position they were in. She stole a glance at his lips to see that they were hovering just over hers.

"I take it you didn't like the roller coster," she questioned softly. He nodded.

"I'll take a broomstick any day over that," he replied, his voice equally as soft. She could smell his colone, a mix of sandalwood and worn leather. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and her eyes slid shut.

_Merlin, if he kisses me, I might just die right then._

"Promise me we won't do that again," he whispered. She nodded.

"I promise," she vowed. She bit her tongue to surpress the whimpers of protest ad he moved off of her.

"Good," he began. "What's next on the list?" She reached for the notebook and scanned over her list.

"Something even worse than a roller coaster," she answered mischieviously. He glanced at the paper and groaned.

"Fly in an air plane," he moaned. "Why do you seem to be attracted to danger?" She laughed at his obvious fear.

"It's not something we can do whenever we want," she explained. "I want to experience it at least once."

_I want to kiss you at least once, Scorpius. Even if you don't love me._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>How mean of me to not let them kiss! Bad me! Bad!<em>

_They will kiss... eventually. I already know how this will end, but you guys will just have to wait to figure out how._

_Here's the next chapter. Sit back, read, and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Scorpius closed the door to his hotel room, and instantly began hitting his head against it.<p>

"Why. Didn't. I. Kiss. Her."

He wanted to. Oh, Merlin, how he wanted to kiss those plump, perfect lips. Yet he pulled away, afraid that he would have lost control and did something he would later regret. He wouldn't- no, couldn't- force himself on her. She was so perfect, and that was the perfect moment to let her know how he felt about her. Why couldn't he say it?

_Because it'll scare her away. Because she won't believe you._

He moaned. He didn't want to scare her away. He wanted to win her over and woo her, just like his father had done with his mother. He want her to fall in love with who he was, even though she was his best friend.

A best friend who had perfect hair. And lovely lips. And a nice set of tits...

He moaned again as his cock twitched. He was suppose to be her companion on the journey of her life, and he couldn't even keep his mind out of the gutter. He locked the door and reached to undo his belt. She was the only girl who ever did this to him without even trying.

_Damn these hormones._

He made his way to the small bed, removing his clothes as he did so. He couldn't ignore his erection. Even though he felt guilty about it, he would have to give himself some form of release. Gods, if Lily found out, she would be so disgusted with him. She would hate him forever. He could already see her angry face in his mind.

Which, to be honest, was very sexy.

He groaned as he flopped onto the bed. Why did everything about her have to be such a turn on for him?

On second thought, he might not be able to think about her like this for long.

_Maybe I should just take advantage of this while I can..._

He reached for his erect member, his eyes sliding closed. He knew once she passed that this kind of thinking wouldn't have the same effect. He might as well enjoy it. He slowly slid a finger over his tip, remembering how she looked at the Yule Ball. The small, black dress clinging to her body, hugging her curves and subtly showing her assets. He began to imagine that it was her hand that was closed around his cock as he began pumping his fist.

"Oh, Gods, Lily," he whispered. He could feel his gut twisting, and he knew he was close to release. He slid his free hand down and gently cupped his balls, groaning as he did. He remembered her long legs sticking out of her shorts, how they just barely covered her butt.

That was all that was needed. He exploded at the image of one well rounded butt cheek peeking out at him.

He panted as rational thought came back to him. He had just wanked off to the image of his best friend, who was dying each minute that passed and was looking to him for comfort and stability. How could he expect her to have any feelings for her when he was this selfish? He should have exercised some form of self control, but some stupid idea that he wouldn't be able to enjoy thinking of her like that drove him to act upon it. He felt so filthy in that moment.

_She'll hate me. She'll take off and I'll never find her again._

_She doesn't have to find out._

He pulled the covers up to his waist and closed his eyes. It was getting late as it was, and he needed to rest if he was going to fly in whatever it was Lily wanted to fly in. He pushed the thoughts aside and forced his mind clear.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we save the plane ride for Paris," he suggested the next morning. He had slept horribly, and didn't really feel like flying in anything that wasn't a broomstick. She smiled, and he felt the guilt creeping over him.<p>

"Didn't sleep good last night," she questioned. He nodded. "Neither did I. Must be the excitement of last night." He almost groaned at her words. Did she know? Was she affect the same way he was?

Bloody hell, he was no good at this. No good at all.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>You guys are awesome! Y'all are so patient!<em>

_I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. My laptop got a ton of viruses, so I'm having to wait and use my mom or grandmother's computer. Sucks cause I get so many ideas for good one-shots. :(_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter. Scorp and Lils are going to the ocean! This is where Draco will prove to be an awesome ally and use his family's wealth to help Lily alone (much to Harry's shock.)_

_So, sit back, read, enjoy, and, if you like what you're reading, review._

_Once again, you guys are the best! *hugs*_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Lily slowly packed her stuff into the suitcase. Scorpius had said he had a way to cross number three off of her list, and she was more than curious, but trusted him. She couldn't help but trust him. The way he smiled at her, the glint in his eyes when he laughed, how soft his voice became when he wanted nothing more than to see her smile. She wasn't sure why, but everything about him made her trust him more than she would he own brothers.<p>

"Lily," Scorpius called as he walked in. "You need help packing?" She smiled at him.

"Only if you want to," she answered. She giggled as he reached for a folded sweater and handed it to her.

"You know good and well that you won't need sweaters," he pointed out. "We're going to the sea. Why do you need a sweater?"

"Cause," she began. "The next few places we go might be cold. It always helps to be prepared." He shook his head.

"You are something else, Lils," he chuckled. She smiled again.

"So, where exactly are we going," she questioned. He smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Just trust me, Lily," he said. "You'll love it. But first, we have to get you packed." She laughed and began packing the rest of her clothes. Soon, all that was left was a small, Gryffindor red string bikini.

_Oh, Merlin, don't let him notice!_

She reached for it, only to have Scorpius snatch it away and hold it where she couldn't reach it.

"Ooh, hidden vixen, are we," he teased. "Did you buy this just to impress me?" She jumped as high as she could, trying to take the garment from him.

"No, I didn't," she snapped. "Now, give it back!" He laughed and put it in the suitcase, then turned and started ticking Lily. She squealed and tried to twist away from him slender fingers.

"You like me, Lily," he intoned. "Admitted it, you like me and want to try and impress me!"

"No, I don't, Scorp," she laughed, tears rolling down her face. "Stop it! I can't breath!" He tackled her onto the bed and continued tickling her.

"Just admit it, Lils," he taunted. She took a deep breath and looking right into his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I like you," she confessed. She knew he wouldn't believe her, but some part of her wanted him to believe her. His fingers ceased their torment, and his silvery gaze stared at her.

"Do you mean it," he inquired. She nodded. "I like you too, Lily. More than you realize." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know, Scorpius," she replied softly. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." They laughed, and he held out his hand to help her to her feet. She grasped his hand, grabbed her suitcase, and followed him to the front desk. Once they were checked out, they went out the front door and walked until they found the perfect spot to apparate. She took his hand, and felt the familiar feeling of being sucked into a tube.

The sight that met her eyes almost left her completely breathless. They were right on the beach, on a beautiful sunny day, with a gentle breeze ruffling her hair. The ocean was more beautiful than she had ever imagined, and she couldn't believe that her father hated the beach.

"Welcome to my family's private island," Scorpius stated softly. "The only island untouched by Muggles."

"It's beautiful," she responded. "Oh, Scorpius, how did you do it?" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I owled Dad and asked if we could come here for the trip to the beach," he whispered. "There's a boat that'll come pick us up in a couple of days and take us to see Great Inagua lighthouse." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Scorp, thank you," she squealed. His laugh echoed in her ears.

"It's Dad you should be thanking," he murmured. "He couldn't say no."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>You guys rule! If we keep up at this rate, this story will have more reviews than I'll Be.<em>

_As a treat, here's the next chapter. I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. So sit back and enjoy._

_Oh, and if you would like, vote in the poll on my profile. It might influence the next one-shot I write. :)_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat in the sand, the water coming up and splashing against his bare feet. He was clad in nothing but a pair of black swim trunks. Draco had tried to get him to wear a pair of Slytherin green trunks, but, being a true Gryffindor, Scorpius kindly turned them down.<p>

_Lily would kill me if I wore them!_

He heard a set of footsteps behind him, and turned to see Lily making her way to the water, wearing a small, beach cover-up. He smiled.

"What cha wearin' that for," he called teasingly. A smiled played at her lips before she reached for the hem of the cover-up and pulled it over her head.

Scorpius thought, for just a moment, that he was dreaming.

She had on the red bikini from the day before, but to see it on her was something else entirely. It just barely held in her breasts, and he wondered if Harry knew about what little fabric there was to the bottoms. The color of it complemented her complexion perfectly, and the blond couldn't help but watch as she drew nearer. He had never seen this much of Lily's body before, and hoped to see more in the near future.

_Merlin, these trunks sure are tight all of a sudden._

She giggled, and he shook his head to clear it of the haze that had settled.

"I take it you like it," she questioned. He nodded, his mouth too dry to speak. She giggled again. "I'm going for a splash in the water. Wanna come?"

Now how could he say no to that?

He jumped to his feet and followed her like a puppy. His mouth went even dryer when the salty liquid splashed over her lush hips. She turned around, a laugh sovering her face...

And she splashed water right at him.

"Oh, you little prankster," he exclaimed, splashing her back. She shrieked and tried to splash him again, but was knocked down by the waves. He laughed and waited for her to surface.

He began to panic when she never did.

"Lily," he called. "Lily, come on up. This isn't funny!" He scanned the surface, searching for her unmistakable red hair.

_Oh, Gods, she can't swim!_

He instantly dove under the surface and began searching for her. He was not about to loose her at his family's vacation home. She was NOT going to go out like this! He had to save her. There was still so much he had to tell her. She still had at least eight more things on her list to do. He still had to tell her, in a more effective way, how he felt about her.

He turned in the water and saw her floating, like she was suspended in the liquid. He quickly swam over to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her above the surface and drug her to shore. As soon as he laid her in the sand, she began coughing up sea water. He combed her soaked hair away from her face and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Scorp," she mumbled as her eyelids cracked open. He let out a breath he never knew he was holding and nodded.

"Yeah, Lils," he answered. "It's me." Their gazes met, and he thanked Merlin that she was alright. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" She laughed softly.

"I didn't think it would be such an issue if I only went waist deep," she began. "I guess I underestimate the power of the water." He grinned.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he instructed. "I do not want to have to tell your father that you died while traveling with me." They both laughed, then he picked her up and carried her to the beach house.

_Dear Merlin, at this rate, her little heart defect will be the last thing that kills her!_

_That's why you're here. To make sure she lives to see another day._

He smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck.

_I'm here cause I love her. I'm here cause I want to be the one to make these days the best days of her life._

_Even if it means she dies tomorrow..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I know, not cool, almost killing her off. Poor Scorpius is gonna have his hands full with her!<em>

_Here's the next chapter for ya! Sit back, read, and enjoy! Maybe this one will leave you with a good laugh._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Lily slowly approached the looming tower before her. She was suddenly quite unsure if she really wanted to climb something that had been standing for so long. She could see the spots where the paint was chipping.<p>

"Ha," she heard Scorpius scoff. "Parts of Hogwarts are taller than this thing!"

"Glad you think that," she responded.

"Lily, Hogwarts has been standing for ages," he pointed out. "This thing should be easy!" She smiled.

"Good point, Scorpius," she stated. She felt his strong hand grasp hers.

"It's going to be fine," he reassured. "How about a race to the top?" She grinned and took off at a run.

After only a few minutes, she was at the top of the lighthouse and panting for air. She would have to kill Scorpius for even thinking that a race to the top would be a good idea. She lifted her gaze...

And forgot all about killing Scorpius.

All she could see was the ocean, for miles and miles. The mix of colors, with the sunlight glistening off of each wave, was like something out of a painting. She stepped out onto the platform and just watched the scene before her.

"Okay, you beat me to the top and sucessfully crossed off number three on your list," Scorpius piped up behind her. "Can we go back down now?" She turned and stared at him.

"Scorpius, you can't tell me that you're scared of heights," she teased. The nervous look on his face said otherwise. "Scorpius Malfoy!"

"This thing is swaying with the wind," he half shrieked. "Even broomsticks are more stable than this!" She smiled and reached for his hand.

"Come on, Scorp," she soothed. "The view is totally worth it. You'll love it." He took a hesitant step out the door. "It's okay, Scorp. Don't be afraid."

"Lily, you almost drowned in front of my family's beach home," he whispered. "I'm starting to wonder if I'm some sort of jinx when it comes to you." She laughed softly.

"You aren't a jinx," she murmured. "You're my best friend and I couldn't imagine this journey with anyone else."

_Cause I have feelings for you, even though I'm too scared to tell you._

He took another step towards the outside, then another. She smiled as his face went from borderline panic to awe. She turned around to take in the wonderful view.

"Isn't it beautiful," she questioned softly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, and she had to stop herself from thinking too much into it.

"Yes it is," he whispered in her ear. "So beautiful." She leaned back into him and smiled. This is what she wanted. To feel his strong presence surrounding her, and know that she was safe. He was like a third brother to her, and he acted as such. She knew no one would hurt her as long as he was around. She could count on him for everything.

Too bad she could never tell him how she felt.

"You ready to go grab some lunch," he inquired quietly. She nodded, and she felt his long, slender fingers close around her hand. That's one thing she wanted to feel as she passed. His hand around hers. No one else would do. No one else could make her heart flutter like he did. No one else knew her near as well as he did, besides her two brothers. No one else could turn her well-organized thoughts into a jumbled mess.

No one else would have stayed by her side after finding out that she was dying.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>And the dance continues! Lily can't make a list to save her life, so they'll be in the Bahamas for one more chapter. Of course, Scorpius will be just awesome and probably try to pry at Lily's feelings, while dancing around his own.<em>

_So sit back and enjoy! :)_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Scorpius grabbed the notebook and glanced at the list. His brow furrowed as he read over it.<p>

"Lily," he called. She walked into the spacious living room.

"Yeah, Scorp," she answered. He turned and looked at her.

"We could knock out number five on your list while we're here," he pointed out. She shook her head.

"Scorpius, I can't swim," she stated softly. He rose to his feet and grasped her hands. It felt so good, holding her hands. He never wanted to go another day without being able to do that. He wanted to die with her hand in his.

But he knew it probably wouldn't happen. He knew she would probably pass over within a few years, and he would be left to carry on without her. Hell, he had just about decided that when she died, he wouldn't even bother with trying to live. He would just find a quick, painless way to end his own life.

_You need to tell her how you feel. Maybe she feels the same way._

"Lily, I'm not going to let you drown," he soothed. "I'll be right there with you. Don't worry about that." She smiled, and he felt his heart break just a little more.

"I know, Scorp," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Then let's do it," he cooed. "Let's go swim with dolphins. It's not something we can just go do." She giggled.

"But how," she questioned. He almost fell over with laughter.

"Are you or aren't you a witch," he asked. She stared at him, then her face turned as red as her hair.

"I totally forgot about that," she muttered. He smiled at her.

_Kiss her. Kiss her. You know you want to._

Before he could blink, her lips were against his. He froze, savoring her taste. She tasted like strawberries. No, sweeter than strawberries. Like rasberries on a summers day. It was paradise, and he couldn't believe that she was kissing him.

And just like that, it was over. She pulled away and smiled.

"So, let's go call up some dolphins," she giggled before darting out the door. He wanted her go, then cursed himself for not kissing her back.

"Stupid idiot," he scolded. "She was kissing you, and you fucking blew it! Why didn't you kiss her back? Why didn't you tell her then how you felt?"

_Cause you're scared. You're scared she might assume that you just pity her. You're scared she might not love you back._

He let out a frustraited sigh. He just wanted to say it like it was, but he was afraid he would scare her off. He was afraid that she would make him leave.

He was afraid that she would laugh in his face and tell him that she was in love with one of the Scamander twins.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Yep. They kissed. For a brief moment, Lily did what they were both wanting. There's more of that to come, trust me.<em>

_This chapter will knock out two more things on her list. And of course, Scorpius will be right there to make sure nothing happens to her._

_So sit back, relaxe, and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Lily stood just knee deep in the water. She was not going to go any further until Scorpius got a few dolphins closer to shore. She didn't want to get swept away by the current again. She was not going to go out like that. No way in hell.<p>

She also didn't want to put Scorpius through that kind of fear again.

She kicked herself all over again. Why did she kiss him a while ago? They weren't even talking about anything romantic, like they would anyway. She just lost control and kissed him. She was sure that her stupid action would change things between them. He was probably disgusted with her. He probably thought she was a hopeless romantic who was just infatuated with him. Hell, he probably thought she was trying to seduce him for his money.

But she didn't care about the money. She care about how good he looked. He was a great friend, and the most amazing man she ever met. That's what she loved the most.

_Well, at least I got to kiss him._

"Come on, Lily," Scorpius called from a little bit deeper in the water. "I won't let you drown. I promise." She took a hesitant step forward. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," she responded.

_That doesn't mean I still won't worry._

"Here," he instructed as he neared her, three dolphins swimming around behind him. "Just take my hand. You'll be just fine. I promise." She smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her towards deeper waters. She could see the aquatic mammals swimming around just ahead. A scream escaped her lips as a wave broke right at her waiste.

"It's okay, Lils."

His voice instantly soothed her fears. It was so smooth, so calm, so... perfect. Everything about him was perfect, really. His hair, which was never messy at all. His eyes. His skin. Everything.

She was yanked from her thoughts when one of the dolphins brushed against her leg. A grin covered Scorpius's face.

"Look around, Lily-bug," he whispered. "You're swimming with dolphins."

And indeed she was. They were circling her, waiting for her to join them in the fun. She laughed as she watched them play.

"Grab one of the dorsal fins," Scorpius directed. "They won't take you under." She reached for one of the three creatures, and squealed when she found that she was being pulled along by the one she had grabbed. She couldn't hold back the laughter as she "swam." This was more than she could have ever imagined. She was having the time of her life. It was like all her worried were washed away.

After a few moments, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and was pulled off of the animal. The same arms turned her around, and she lifted her gaze to find Scorpius.

_I forgot he was here._

"Have fun," he asked softly. She nodded. "Good. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." She giggled.

"I flat forgot you were here," she confessed. He laughed, and she took the time to look around.

Her jaw dropped when she looked towards the west.

The sunset. She had lost track of time, and now she was faced with the most beautiful sight. The orange sun, cut in half by the horizon, sat on top of it's brilliant reflection. It was so much better than the paintings at the art museum in London. So much better than the images Albus had projected for her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Lily," Scorpius questioned. Lily barely noticed how soft his voice was. She was so caught up in the moment.

"Yes, yes it is," she replied. She could still feel his arms around her, and, without thinking, rested her head on his chest. She just couldn't bring herself to really care anymore. She could stay just like this forever.

_I can feel his heartbeat._

_Why is it so irratic?_

_Who cares. Shut up and enjoy this._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thanks, Eliza Jane Kelly. My brain wasn't working for a minute!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>You poor things! You're ready for Scorpius to finally tell Lily how he feels, aren't you? I'm just waiting for the story to progress to that point! :) Sorry, guys!<em>

_I'm not quite sure where this chapter will go, so all I'm going to say is sit back and enjoy the ride._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat nervously in the airplane seat. They were about to go to Africa for the safari, and Lily had insisted on flying instead of apparating. He was scared out of his mind, and not sure what to expect.<p>

"Just relax, Scorp," Lily soothed. "It'll all be just fine."

"Lily, how the hell does this thing fly," he whispered fearfully. "It's a big hunk of metal!"

"I don't know, Scorp," she cooed. "But being nervous isn't going to help things! It's not going to crash." He swallowed hard and glanced out the tiny window.

"I'm not all that worried about it crashing," he muttered. He could see her roll her eyes.

"Then what are you worried about?" He took a deep breath, then met her gaze.

"I'm worried about us dying before I get the chance to tell you." He almost panicked when the plane lurched forward.

"Before you get the chance to tell me what," she questioned. He looked around, then met her gaze.

"Lily, if anything happens between here and Africa, know that I love you and I couldn't image a better way to go than with you beside me," he blurted quietly. She stared at him, her jaw hanging.

_Well, that went well._

"I mean it, Lils," he stated. "I've felt this way about you since fifth year. I can't stop thinking about you, even in my sleep, and your brother Albus threatened to hex me to death if I interupted your schooling, and-"

"Scorpius," she cut in. "Say that again."

"Your brother threatened to hex me to death?"

"Before that."

"I can't stop thinking about you?"

"Before that!"

"I love you?"

He could see her face go from shock to pure joy, and he let go of his fear of rejection.

"Oh, Scorpius, why didn't you say so earlier?" He smiled as tears formed in his eyes.

"You needed someone who was emotionally stable, and I didn't want you to know how much I'm hurting," he responded softly.

"Oh, Scorp," she cooed, her voice laced with pity.

"I didn't want to believe that you're fading away, but these past few days have made it more real." He could feel his composure slipping. "I didn't want you to see how bad the news affected me. I've tried so hard to hold it together, just for you, Lils." A rogue tear fell down his face, and he closed his eyes as she wiped it away.

"Scorpius, you shouldn't have," she comforted. "If it's hurting you that much, why didn't you just say so?" He smiled and gently kissed her lips.

"Cause I wouldn't miss any of this for the world," he replied. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than right here, with you." He opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"Just please, tell me you love me too. Otherwi-" Her finger rested on his lips, silencing him in a heartbeat.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I have loved you since my fourth year." He smiled, only to be rewarded with a smack on the arm. "And you should have asked me to the Yule Ball!"

"I was scared you'd say no," he protested. "Besides, it looked as though Scamander was having the time of his life." She laughed.

"Lorcan is just a friend," she began. "We had both agreed that if neither one found a date by the time the Yule Ball came around, we'd go together as friends."

"Oh." She smiled.

"It is good to have you here, Scorp," she murmured. "Even if you could have any girl in the world." He put his arm around her.

"I've got the perfect girl right here," he stated proudly. "And I am honored to call her mine."


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Yep. They finally talked it out. And they are "together," but no smuttiness yet. Lily will explain herself at the end of the chapter. :)<em>

_So sit back and enjoy this chapter._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Lily watched from the safety of the jeep as a pride of lionesses slowly approached the large, but wounded, zebra. She never though she would get to see this in person. She glanced at Scorpius's awe-struck face as they watched. She was focused on the biggest lioness, who was clearly the one in charge. The female moved forward, unseen by the injured prey. The other four followed suit, surrounding what would soon be dinner. Lily held her breath and waited for the predators to strike.<p>

Out of nowhere, the biggest lioness charged and latched her mouth around the zebra's throat.

The rest of lionesses attacked, bringing the equine to the ground and rendering him incappable of escape.

_Kind of like what's wrong with me..._

Lily felt her face drop. She really did not want to think about that right now. Although, it was a good analogy. Aunt Mione would be proud.

"What's wrong, Lily," Scorpius whispered in her ear. She turned to him and smiled.

"Just thinking," she answered. "It can wait, thought." He nodded.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel," he questioned. She sighed and nodded. She really didn't want to ruin this for Scorpius, but she just couldn't make herself go any further. His arm slid around her shoulder, and she snuggled into him. He could make everything seem alright. He could make her forget about all of her worries.

And he was hers.

She smiled as the jeep turned to go back to the hotel. He could have any woman in the world, yet he wanted her, needed her, loved her. She could make him do whatever she asked. She still couldn't believe the power she had over the best looking boy in Hogwarts. She could have never imagined the he was doing all this because he loved her. No, she thought he was doing it because he was simply being a good friend.

And his face when he told her. She would never forget seeing that much terror in his eyes. And he wasn't worried about dying. He just wanted to be able to tell her that he loved her. He just wanted her to know that he would always love her.

Then he admitted that knowing she was dying was hurting him. It was killing him to know that he would one day lose her, but he was putting his feelings aside to focus on her. If she had known that it would hurt him that much, she would have never told him.

_He deserved to know. It would have been cruel to let him think everything was okay when it wasn't._

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. The knowledge that she was dying was hurting him, true, but had she not told him, he would have awoken one day to find her dead and not know why. Telling him at least gave him time to come to terms with it before she passed.

* * *

><p>"Lily," Scorpius's voice called through the darkness. "Lily, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes. "Come on, Lils, wake up. We're at the hotel." She closed her eyes and smiled.<p>

"Did I fall asleep," she inquired. His laughter filled her ears and warmed her heart.

"Yeah," he answered. "Kinda scared me till I saw that you were breathing." She sat up and looked at him.

"You mean you thought I was dead?" He nodded. "Scorpius Malfoy, you are becoming more paranoid than my brothers!" He grinned as sheepishly as he could.

"I can't help it, Lils," he replied. "I've been this paranoid since you told me." He helped her out of the jeep and walked her to her room. "Plus, I still have one more goal in mind." She giggled.

"I'm sure you do," she responded, "but you'll have to wait." He looked at her dejectedly.

"Why?" She kissed him reassuringly.

"It scares me, Scorp," she explained. "I don't want to take that plunge just yet. What if my heart isn't strong enough to handle it, Scorp? And Dad would blame you for it and he would never let you forget and you would have to live with that and-" His finger rested on her lips, silencing her in an instant.

"I see your point," he soothed. "I'll wait until you're ready, Lily." She smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

"It's I who should be thanking you," he countered. "For giving me the honor of loving such an amazing woman."


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to marizactz and Eliza Jane Kelly for the reviews! *hugs* You guys are awsome.<em>

_And it's on to the next thing on the list. It's time for Scorpius's wealth to come into play again. This chapter will be in Draco's POV, since I have yet to do one just for him._

_So sit back and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco stood in the second floor dinning room, staring out of the large picture windows. Scorpius had sent him an owl stating to wait for him and Lily to apparate in. He smiled, recalling the amount of enthusiam his son had expressed in the letter.<p>

_You'd think the Potter girl was going to live forever._

He had wrote back, making Scorpius promise to let Lily see her family while she was in the country. He could still see a very broken Potter in his mind, and figured the poor man deserved to see his dying daughter.

"Draco?" He turned to see his wife, Astoria, step into the room. His smile grew, and he held out his arms as she neared. "I've never seen you in this room willingly." He pulled her into a hug.

"One too many bad memories," he answered. "Scorpius told me to wait for them here."

"Oh, dear, I wasn't expecting them backf or some time," she exclaimed. "Oh, I gotta go fix dinner! The poor babies are probably starving!" Draco couldn't contain his laughter.

"Astoria, they've been gone for three months now," he chuckled. "I'm sure they've eaten just fine." She sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"You're probably right," she murmured. "I just miss him." He kissed the top of her head.

"I know, love," he whispered. "I know."

Just then the familiar crack echoed through the room, and the couple turned to see their son, his arms wrapped around the red-headed girl. Her eyes met Draco's, and he couldn't deny that she was definitly the product of Potter and the Weaslette.

_Green. Just like her father's._

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," she greeted. He nodded in response and smiled. He might not get along with her father, but he couldn't hold anything against her.

"Good evening, Lily, Scorpius," he greeted. "How have your travels been?" He let go of Astoria and faced his son.

"They've been great, Father," Scorpius answered. "Interesting, to say the least." Draco glanced at his wife, who was steadly chatting with Lily.

"How about we go to the study and talk," he suggested. "It seems as though your mother has taken a liking to your companion." He began walking, shadowed by the younger man. He strode into his study and took a seat, while Scorpius closed the door. "Tell me everything, son."

"First was the amusement park," Scorpius began. "I do not want to go to another one ever again for as long as I live. Then, there was the beach house. The day we arrived, I suggested we swim..." Draco stared at his son, waiting for him to continue. He wasn't expecting to see terror in the silvery orbs.

"She can't swim. She almost drowned right there, all because she didn't want me to worry about her." Draco's jaw hung for a moment.

"So she agreed to swim even though she can't," he questioned. Scorpius nodded. "Merlin, Scorp, how did she survive?" The younger man chuckled.

"I dove in after her just before the heart attack started," he replied. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. The youngest Malfoy was going to have his hands full.

"Continue."

"Then there was the light house. I thought it would be simple since it seemed that some of the towers in Hogwarts are taller than it was. Of course, I was wrong, and had to be coaxed onto the metal landing by Lily. After that, I had to coax her back into the water to swim with dolphins after she kissed me." Draco held up his hand.

"She kissed you?" Scorpius nodded. "Did you return said kiss?"

"No. I was too stunned, Dad." He nodded.

"I don't blame you. Continue."

"Once I pulled her to her feet after the 'swim' with the dolphins, we turned to see the most beautiful sunset. I wish you and Mum could have seen it. It was so perfect." Draco chuckled. "And she ruined it by insisting on flying on a damn airplane to Africa. Which got me so nervous I blurted out everything I was thinking." The older man smirked.

"So you confessed your feelings cause you were scared," he teased. Scorpius shot him a glare.

"Yes, but I wasn't scared of flying, or what would happened if the plane crashed," he explained. "I was scared that I wouldn't get the chance to tell her."

"And how did she react?"

"Turns out she feels the same way. Has for a while now." Draco nodded. "The safari was pretty good, until we watched a pack of lionesses take down a wounded zebra. Lils coul-"

"Wait. What did you just call her?" Scorpius grinned sheepishly.

"Lils. It's kinda my little nickname for her." Draco closed his eyes and chuckled. His chuckle soon turned into full-on laughter. "Come on, Dad! I've heard you call Mum by your nickname for her!"

"I know! It's just odd hearing you use a nickname!"

"Anyway," the younger blond piped up. "_Lily_ couldn't help but see her as the zebra, therefore killing it for herself." Draco smiled.

"So what's next on her list?" Their gazes met.

"Ride a horse," Scorpius answered. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I let her ride my horse and I ride Pardon?"

"I don't mind one bit," Draco replied. "Where will she stay?"

"With her family in Godric's Hollow."

"Good. Her family deserves to know that she's okay." Scorpius smiled.

"You've grown fond of her."

"Only cause you are, son. She's a nice girl, and quite beautiful, I must say."

"Only the finest."


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for the reviews guys! If the last chapter seemed like a filler, it wasn't meant to be. I just figured since we had gotten Harry, Ginny, Albus, and James' thoughts on all of this, it was Draco's turn.<em>

_And, yes, he has grown to care for young Lily. He really can't hold anything against her, cause she hadn't done anything to deserve him being mad at her. :)_

_This chapter might contain *some* smut. I plan on fitting it in there some how, just not sure exactly how. :P_

_Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Scorpius lead Lily to the stables, and watched as her face lit up. He chuckled as she went from stall to stall, taking in the sight of the equines. He figured she probably hasn't been near a horse before, aside from the unicorn she had coaxed out of the Forbidden Forest her second year. He joined her side as she patted the muzzle of a dark brown Thoroughbred.<p>

"I take it you've never really seen a horse up close," he inquired. She shook her head. "All you had to do was say something. We've got at least eight."

"Eight horses," she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Mum really likes horses. It's how her and Dad met." He reached to stroke the velvet coat of the animal. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Tuuli." He lead her to a stall at the end, which contained a tall, tan horse with a black mane and tail. He smiled at the look of awe on her face.

"So this is Tuuli," she murmured.

"Yep," he answered. "She's my horse, which you'll be riding. I'll be riding Dad's mare, Pardon." He gestured to the stall behind them, and to the snow white creature inside of it. "I'll saddle up Tuuli for you so that we can get you on her, then I'll get Pardon ready to go." She nodded, and he opened the stall and got the equine out. He tied her to a post just outside of the barn, and went to grab the saddle and bridle. He quickly got the pieces of tack onto the horse, and turned to help Lily up.

"Now, all you need to do is hold the reins and keep her from moving," he instructed once she was seated. "I'll be ready to go in just a few minutes, Lils, then we can start slow." She nodded, and he could tell she was terrified.

_She's never done this before. Of course she's scared._

He turned away and went to fetch Pardon from her stall. He had just clipped the lead rope to her halter and lead her out of her stall when he heard Lily scream. He looked up to see Tuuli bolt towards the woods, a petrified Lily clinging to life on top.

_Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_

He jumped onto Pardon's back and took off after his girlfriend. This was not how it was suppose to go. This was suppose to be a slow, enjoyable ride.

He spotted his father off to the side.

"Tuuli spooked," Scorpius called. "I'll get Lily!" He barely saw his father nod and turn around. He focused back on cathing up to the stampeding animal before him.

_Just hang on, Lils. Don't let go until I get up there!_

He quickly caught up with the mare and pulled up beside her. His gaze met Lily's, and he could see the tears of fear in her eyes.

"Jump, Lils," he shouted. "I'll catch you! I promise!" She nodded, and he let go of Pardon's mane and held his arms out. She pushed off of Tuuli, and went flying into his arms. They tumbled to the ground, him holding her as close as possible. They came to a stop in the grass, and he sat up and combed her hair away from her face.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry," he whispered soothingly. "Tuuli spooked. I should have saddle her and Pardon up at the same time. This wasn't suppose to happen."

"She okay?" He looked up to see Draco hovering just above the ground on his old Nimbus 2001. The younger man nodded.

"She's fine," he replied. "Get Tuuli." Draco nodded and darted off. Scorpius looked down at Lily's tear-streaked face.

"I was so scared, Scorp," she murmured. "I thought I was going to fall off." He gently kissed her lips.

"It's okay, baby, you did great," he cooed. "You did just what you were suppose to." He kissed her cheek, then her lips again. He kept whispering soothing words and placing comforitng kisses on her face.

All too soon, he found himself snogging her for all he was worth.

And she was returning each fervent kiss.

He placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her face as close as possible. Any and all worries were gone and he felt her hands running up and down his chest. He gently leaned forward, and she willingly fell backwards, laying on her back. He settled between her legs, careful to keep his full weight off of her. His lips found hers, and he ground his hips against her core. She moaned, causing him to repeat the motion. His lips left hers and went strait for her jawline, then trailed down to her collarbone. He gently sucked on the skin there, still grinding against her, making her moan even more.

"When you children are done."

They both still, and Scorpius groaned loudly. He had completely forgotten about his father. He felt his face heat up at the sound of chuckling.

"I'll go ahead and get Tuuli to the barn," Draco stated. "The two of you can come join us for dinner when you're ready." Scorpius simply nodded, and waited for the sound of hoof beats to fade completely.

"I can't believe he saw that," Lily moaned. Scorpius lifted his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about all of that," he whispered. "Momentary lasp in control." He stood and held his hand out to her. She graciously accepted, and he pulled her to her feet. "We can walk or ride double on Pardon."

"Not that I don't trust you, but I think I'd rather walk," she replied. He smiled.

"I don't blame you one bit," he responded. He grabbed Pardon's lead rope, and they began walking towards the Manor.

_Good luck explaining this to Mum._

_Good luck explaining this to her father._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Yep! Only Draco could be the cause of such awkwardness!<em>

_Here's the next chapter, and another part of Lily's list to complete! Sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Lily clung to Scorpius as he apparated them to Paris. She stumbled just a bit, but was steadied by his firm grip.<p>

"You okay," he questioned. She nodded and leaned against the ally wall. "It'll pass, Lils, you know that."

"I know, but it doesn't get any easier," she responded. She noticed a dull ache in her chest, and absentmindedly started rubbing just above the pain. She looked up when she heard a strangled sound eminate from her companion. "It's just a dull ache."

"But that's how it starts," he whispered, his voice laced with fear. "It'll be just a dull aching, then it gets worse." She could see the tears in his eyes, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You knew this when you agreed to go with me," she soothed. She felt his arms pull her closer to him.

"But I was hoping it wouldn't happen this quickly," he half-sobbed. She ran a hand through the baby soft hair at the back of his head. "I know I'm suppose to be strong for you, but I can't anymore."

"Shhh, it's okay," she cooed. "You can let go now. I'm right here, Scorp. I don't mind one bit if you cry." He pulled back and wiped away the drops of terror.

"But I do, Lils," he protested. "I've been trying to forget about it this whole trip. I don't _want_ to accept that I'm loosing you. I don't _want_ to believe that you're dying. But you are, and I don't know how to deal with it." She raised a hand to cup his face, and gently turned him to meet his gaze.

"Scorpius, it's okay," she repeated. "I don't blame you for being upset about it. James and Albus are still trying to accept it." She smiled and tenderly kissed his lips. "Lets just go have a nice, romantic date. Let's just forget about what's going on with my body, and let's have a good time." He nodded, and she took his hand and lead him into the street.

They walked all over Paris, taking in each and every landmark and wonderful view they could. Lily found a dress that looked amazing on her, and Scorpius couldn't help but buy it for her. They were about to go back to the allyway to apparate back home when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a small, black dog cowering next to a dumpster.

"Oh, Scorpius, look," she exclaimed, crouching down to try and call the dog to her. "Come here, boy. I won't hurt you."

"Lily, what are you doing," Scorpius inquired as the dog trotted up to her. She scratched it's head, then scooped it up in her arms and turned to him.

"Scorp, we can't leave him here," she began pleadingly. "Look at him! He's starving!" He stared at the small bundle in her arms, and she knew he was thinking. "Please, Scorp? For me?" Their eyes met, and she could see the surrender in his gaze.

"Only because you asked me to," he replied softly. She stifled a squeal of excitement. "Come on. Let's get you home before your father send the whole Auror office after me." She laughed and followed him to the apparating spot. He grabbed her arm and apparated the three of them to the front yard of her family home.

"I'll have to explain the puppy to Dad," she stated with a smile. She heard Scorpius chuckle.

"I'm sure he won't mind one bit," he responded with a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby." She smiled her goodbye and watched him apparate away before walking into the house.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home," she called as she closed the door. She saw her dad walk in from the den.

"Hello, baby girl," he greeted. His eyes landed on the pup in her arms. "Who's this?"

"I found him in Paris," she answered as he took the animal from her arms. "He was starving, Dad. I couldn't leave him there!" Harry chuckled and examined the dog.

"He is pretty thin," he mused. "And he could use a good bath."

"What is that?" They turned to see James and Albus, followed by Ginny, come down the stairs.

"He's my new puppy," Lily retorted. "And no, you can't have him."

"Lily's right," Harry began sternly. "Her and Scorpius found him in Paris. He need a fair amount of TLC before he's ready for any rough play." James gently held the little pup and looked him over. Then he grinned.

"Why not name him Padfoot," he inquired. "The only part of him that doesn't scream abandoned is his feet." The family laughed, but Lily could see the glint of sorrow in her father's gaze.

"Lily, it's up to you," Albus piped in. She smiled.

"I think Padfoot is a nice name for him," she answered. "Suits him perfectly." She felt her father's strong arm around her shoulders, and she could barely detect the tremble in his touch.

"Let's get ole Padfoot here some food and water, and let him know he won't go hungry again."


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know! I just reminded all of you that poor Lily is indeed dying! It's the heart-breaking truth about this story!<em>

_It's time to get Scorpius's thoughts on the romantic date. And more Draco fluffiness, of course. He is Scorpius's father, after all._

_So sit back and enjoy!_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Scorpius apparated just in front of the Manor and made his way inside. It was late, so he knew he would be able to go to his room without encountering anyone. He just wanted to be left alone for a moment. He was almost through the living room when he heard his father's voice.<p>

"Scorpius," Draco called from his wing-backed chair, "you know you won't be able to go to bed before telling at least me about the night's events." He nodded and sat on the love seat.

"It was great," he stated, trying to hide his fear. "We had fun, saw all the sights. Bought her a dress that looked so good on her." He felt his father's gaze boring into him.

"Scorp, what's wrong," he questioned softly. "You're shaking." Scorpius glanced at his hands to see that his father was right; his fingers were trembling.

"We had just apparated there," he began. "And she was feeling a bit nauseous from the apparating. I waited for her to feel better before getting started, when she suddenly rubbed her chest." He felt his heart clench in his own chest. "She said it was just a dull ache, but it was just enough to drive it all home." He had to close his eyes to hide the tears from his father.

"Scorpius, she's not going to die tonight," Draco soothed.

"But her body is breaking down, Dad," the younger man whispered. "I didn't want to accept it, but it was right there in my face. She's dying." He buried his face in his hands and gave in to the emotions he had been trying to fight back. The tears burned as they fell, and he shook with each sob that wracked his body. He had never been more afraid in his life. He was terrified that she would never know just how much he loved her, if she didn't already know. He was scared that, despite what his father said, Lily wouldn't be there in the morning to greet him. He was scared that the puppy they had found in Paris would be left without it's savior to look to.

He was scared that he would be left without the one woman who made him feel alive.

After a few moments, he finally got a hold of his emotions, and raised his head, ready to face his father's ridicule. To his surprise, he was met with a sympathetic gaze.

"I know your scared, son," Draco comforted." And I'm proud of you for holding it together this long. Honestly, I don't blame you for being this scared." Scorpius sniffed.

"It's all I ever feel anymore," he confessed. "I hate living in fear, but I don't want her to go through this alone."

"I know," Draco repeated. "You've proven to be more mature than others your age. Not many young men would have stayed by her side for this long." Scorpius nodded. "What's left on her list?"

"Just one thing, that I added myself," he answered. "Say yes. I just don't know how to ask her." The two men sat in silence.

"Did the two of you bring back anything you could use," Draco inquired.

"Just a small, black puppy," Scorpius replied. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head, and he grinned from ear to ear. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Draco chuckled and stood.

"I'll just leave you to work out this diabolical plan of yours," he stated. "I'm going to bed." Scorpius laughed and stood as well.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "It'll be so perfect, she can't say no."


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>"Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do.<br>But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart,  
>that's true strength."<em>

_I saw that somewhere, and I guess it was in the back of my mind when I wrote that last chapter. It seems to fit Scorpius perfectly._

_Here's the next chapter, and the completion of Lily's list. Sit back, and enjoy._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Scorp, I can't see!"<p>

Lily was blind-folded, completely at the mercy of Scorpius's gentle touch. She didn't think he would hurt her, but she also thought that about her cousin, Fred, and it ended with her having to go to St. Mungo's with a broken arm. She hesitantly took one step forward, then the other.

"It's okay, Lils," he reassured. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." She jumped when she felt his breath right next to her ear. "I could never hurt you."

She felt a shiver go down her spine, but not because she was cold. No, the shiver was cause by the low, seductive tone Scorpius had taken on, and she wanted to hear his voice like that again. She wanted to know what actions would accompany that tone. Last time she heard anyone use that tone of voice was her fifth year, just before Christmas break.

_If Dad knew about that night, he's have Lorcan's head!_

She felt Scorpius stop, and heard a door open.

"Are we at the Manor," she questioned.

"No," he answered. "This is a bit different." She felt the terrain change beneath her feet from dirt to flooring, yet she continued to follow him. She felt walls to either side of her, and knew that it had to be a small cottage. He stopped again, and she felt his hand tremble in hers.

"Scorpius, why are you nervous," she inquired. She couldn't see why he would be nervous. Then again, she couldn't see anything right now.

"If I told you, Lily, it would ruin the surprise," he replied, his voice quivering about as much as his hand. She smiled, hoping that he was looking at her face.

"Scorp, if it'll ease your nerves, then I don't mind," she soothed. She felt his lips on hers, and she eagerly returned the kiss. A door was opened, and she was lead into a room. She felt something playing around her feet as the door was closed behind her and her companion.

"Sit." The creature sat down at her feet. She felt his hands working the knot of her blindfold. The cloth fell away, and she opened her eyes.

She couldn't stop the flow of tears at the sight that greeted her.

The room was painted a sky blue, with black and white cartoon bones painted all over the walls. There were different dog items everywhere, and a large, Gryffindor red dog bed in the corner. She looked at her feet to see Padfoot staring at her, waiting to play.

"Oh, Padfoot," she choked out as she lifted the pup into her arms. She cuddle the small dog before noticing the collar around his neck. She turned the piece of fabric until she came across the small metal tag. She read the engraving on the tag.

_Will you marry us?_

She bit her lip and turned to Scorpius, only to see that he was on the verge of tears.

"I couldn't think of a better way to ask," he explained softly. "None of my ideas were good enough, and after Paris, I was so scared that I wouldn't get the chance, and-"

"Scorpius," she cut in. "You don't have to explain yourself. You already know the answer." His arms wrapped around her, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"The only way to complete your list, Lils," he murmured, "is for me to hear you say it." She managed a laughed and raise her head to meet his gaze.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, Scorpuis, I'll marry you." His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, and she felt his tears mingle with hers.

"I was so scared you'd say no," he half sobbed.

"After all this work, how could I say no," she countered. He laughed, causing her to look up.

"That's what I told Dad," he chuckled. "Just wait until he finds out that I was right." She smiled.

_Finally found love._

_And he's all mine._


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>This is it, guys. This is the end. I know you guys were probably expecting alot of smut, but I don't want this to get deleted. I do plan on adding two more chapters to it on , so look for it there as well.<em>

_This has been an incredible journey, and I hate to see it end. But everything must come to an end some time. This has been one of my favorite stories to write, and I now know how JKR herself felt when she wrote that last chapter in the original series. I also know how she felt when she wrote Fred's death. Writing this last chapter choked me up, and I had to walk away for a bit. But it had to be done, and it was._

_Sit back and enjoy, and may this story stay forever in your heart._

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Scorpius opened his eyes as he awoke. He turned to see his wife of ten years, Lily Potter Malfoy, still asleep next to him. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He loved her, and always would, for the rest of his life. They had shared many wonderful moments together, including the birth of their children, Amaryllis Leanne Malfoy and Bruno Lucius Malfoy. His smile grew as the memory of their daughter's birth surfaced.<p>

_So much like her mother._

He wrapped an arm around Lily and pulled her close to him. He gently inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Lils," he whispered. "It's time to get up. The kids will be up soon." Silence. He looked at her peaceful face, the soft smile playing on her lips. "Come on, Lily, this isn't funny." No response. He felt his heart race in his chest. "Lily, wake up. Please, please wake up."

It was then that he noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Lily, come on," he pleaded. "If this is some sort of sick prank you and your Uncle George are pulling, it's not funny." She still didn't stir. He grasped her shoulders and gently shook her. "Lily, say somthing!" She didn't move, and he finally pressed his fingers to her wrist.

He couldn't find a pulse. She had died in her sleep. He felt tears prick his eyes as a lump formed in his throat. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't fair. They wanted to be able to celebrate their fifty year wedding anniversary. They were suppose to see Paris one more time. Hell, their youngest one had just experienced his first bought of accidental magic! They still had so much planned.

He buried his face in her hair. He couldn't face this. Not now, when his three year old needed him most. Not when his five year old had just started immitating her mother. Not now, and of all the days, their ten year anniversary!

He shook with each sob. He wasn't suppose to be crying on their anniversary. He was suppose to be taking his wife out for dinner and making her feel like the only girl in the world. He was suppose to be celebrating with her, and completely mussing the sheets with her that night.

_Is this really happening?_

* * *

><p>Harry stood next to Ginny, his arm around his weeping wife. They had recieved news at about lunch, and the Ministry wasted no time preparing the funeral. He knew this was coming, but it didn't dull the pain one bit. He couldn't help but ask himself why his little girl had to die.<p>

He lifted his gaze to see his son-in-law across from him. The middle-aged man was on his knees, watching as his wife was lowered into the gorund. Harry could see the tears streaming down the blond's face. His bright green gaze met the steel gray of Draco's, and the two men both agreed. This was unfair on every level. The children needed their mother, yet she was gone. Scorpius needed his wife, yet she died in his arms. She had affected so many lives, and to loose her at the young age of twenty-eight was a blow to many people.

Harry turned to see James and Albus, their beautiful wives next to them, trying their hardest to hold it together. He had to give them credit for one thing: they never let their sister see how much her condition was affecting them. They held it together for her, and yet they were still trying to hold it together, when everyone would understand if they fell apart.

Just beyond them stood the Weasley family. Ron held Hermione as she sobbed, Molly crying into Arthur's shirt, George, Percy, and Charlie all openly mourning. Bill held Fleur as she wept, him being the rock of the family. Harry had always admired his ability to stay calm and collected despite everything.

He turned back to the casket. His heart was breaking, and he prayed that his mother was watching over her in the afterlife. Maybe she had already run into the real Padfoot, and was learning how to pull a few pranks with him and her Uncle Fred. A lump occupied his throat as the last stone was put in place.

_Goodbye, my Lily._


End file.
